


The Doppelganger

by Elliot_S_Roy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Magical Creatures, Magical Realism, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_S_Roy/pseuds/Elliot_S_Roy
Summary: "Well what is up with that?" Aron indicated to the girl who was in a cell, surrounded by a #43 barrier, with her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her hands. On closer inspection, he could see a slight quiver in her frame and how pale her skin was. "What did she do to warrant a #43 barrier?"Lyons visibly hesitated before saying, "We think she is a doppelganger, Sir."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Doppelganger

He got out of the car, activating his rain shield to keep out the slight drizzle falling from the sky. It was rather welcome compared to the heavy deluge of rain that has been falling for the past week. He briskly made his way to the sleek looking building, a beautiful glass architecture designed with such elegance that one would not know at a glance that it was one of the most heavily fortified structures in this city. He noticed a sharp dressed man, standing with military discipline in front of the doors, wearing a badge proclaiming DI.

He made his way toward the man, deactivating the rain shield as he entered the premises.

"Sir Aron Reeves, I presume? My name is Aidan Lyons, the DI of this sector," Lyons said, extending a handshake, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Pleasure," Aron replied, a bit gruff, reciprocating the handshake. Pleasantries were never his strong point.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly. I understand this is a bit below your station, having to work in the divisional sector," Lyons continued, "But we are rather understaffed, given the increased rate of detection and crimes going on. We are grateful for your presence. "

"Working here is not below by station," Aron said, a wry lilt in his voice, "I'm a servant of the crown and as such I go wherever royalty commands."

The DI gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement before turning and gesturing towards the door, "If you would step through the barrier, Sir. It's a standard #12 detection barrier."

Aron stepped through the door, the only indicator that a barrier was present was a slight tingle he could feel under his skin, something a mundane wouldn't be able to sense. He took in the interior of the building, the people inside milling about, busy with their tasks. 

Lyons came to a stop beside him, "I do apologize that we were not able to give you a warm welcome. Things have been rather hectic lately." 

Lyons smiled apologetically which Aron waves off with a firm "Think nothing of it."

"How about a tour?"  
"Lead the way."

Lyons directed him to an empty platform, and the platform began to levitate after activating it. Lyons directed it around the building, showing him the offices, the cafeteria and the training grounds before making their way to the section containing the holding cells.

"And these are the holding cells," Lyons gestured at the glass compartment rooms, which were all mostly filled. _ 'Guess they were not kidding about the high detection rate,' _ Aron thought with an internal frown, seeing the abundance of #34 barrier on the cells.

"The detected ones, have they been converted?" Aron asked.

"Not yet. There is a lot of red tape and paperwork to traverse through to get there. It also doesn't help that we already know that two were accidental incidences and the kid at b28 cell did it as a prank. It's a work in progress," Lyons replied.

Aron nodded absentmindedly as he caught the word #43 from the corner of his eyes. He hastily set the platform course to cell e03.

"Well what is up with that?" Aron indicated to the girl who was in a cell, surrounded by a #43 barrier, with her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her hands. On closer inspection, he could see a slight quiver in her frame and how pale her skin was. "What did she do to warrant a #43 barrier?"

Lyons visibly hesitated before saying, "We think she is a doppelganger, Sir."

"What do you mean _ 'think' _ ?" Aron demanded, brows furrowing, "This is a #43 barrier, if she was a doppelganger she would have converted already!"

"We are aware, but there are extenuating circumstances, Captain," B said, before launching into a long winded explanation on what happened.

Iona Stein, the name of the girl, was found dead in her workplace about a week ago. The death was reported by her boss who was opening shop in the morning and found her dead body lying in a pool of blood. However when her emergency contact, which was her roommate, was called to pass on the news of Miss Stein's tragic passing, the roommate, a rather confused Jessica Conley, replied that Iona was in her room sleeping, that she came home very late last night, disoriented and dazed.

A unit was dispatched immediately and apprehended the person in Ms Stein's residence. Preliminary DNA tests yielded a 100% match. It was the same person. Therefore, a doppleganger. And since the body didn't convert after death, then the dead person was the real Ms Stein and the other one must be the doppleganger.

However, the alive Ms Stein hasn't converted under #43 barrier. They can't do anything other than detain her in the barrier without visual proof she is a doppelganger. 

"But it has been a week and she hasn't converted yet," Lyons said, fidgeting under Aron's harsh stare, "The lab units have been running tests but so far no result or explanation as to why she hasn't converted." Lyons swallowed uncomfortably before continuing, "There are some who are voicing doubts about her status as a doppelganger."

"Further DNA tests have been carried out, I take it?" Aron inquired. 

Lyons gave a hesitant nod, "All of them were matches."

"Then clearly this one is a doppelganger. There are no other explanations. What is there to doubt," Aron scoffed.

"Because the other reason as to why she isn't converting is too frightening to imagine," Lyons mumbled.

"You don't mean-?" Aron started, aghast.

"Yes, there's been speculation, that the doppelgangers have found a way to be resistant to the barrier," Lyons said somberly, "And if that is truly the case, we will have another civil war in our hand."

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished world-building for this story, this is what i have thought of so far!  
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
